


For Her Hand

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 08, Role Reversal, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Brienne won't accept anyone as her Husband until they beat her in a fightMany people try, many people fail.





	For Her Hand

The sound of a battle echoed throughout Winterfell.  
Tiny specks of snow gathered on the onlooker’s winterfur, as the tall lady in blue danced her steel with the fire kissed Wildling. 

She looked unamused as he leered at her, his swordmanship lacking at best. 

Brienne drew her sword along the snow, striking a line in the white before easily dodging Tormund’s downwards swing. 

She kneed him the gut and watched as he fell directly onto the mark she had set before everyone.

Tormund chuckled as he felt the sword at his throat, his eyes glittering as they stared at one another.

“Do you give Ser?” Brienne spoke coldly; Tormund grinned putting his hands up in mock surrender.  
“Aye, I’ll give… for now.” He said.

Brienne sheathed her sword, and quickly exited the circle of spectators.  
Pod sighed in relief as she approached him that night, alone and promised to no one.  
-  
Next came the Hound of all people 

The Hound was itching to see how he faired against the Lady of Tarth on a day where infection didn’t dull his battle-skills. 

Arya had decided this was a match worthy of watching, and had hidden herself among the rest of the onlookers.  
People eagerly took bets against the blue lady favoring the Hound as the victor.

The two clashed swords, finding it almost equal at one point. However there was one factor the Hound hadn’t counted on. 

Brienne had been in Winterfell much longer than he had, she’d become accustomed to years in the freezing temperatures.  
Thus Sandor Clegane found that every time they pulled away to take a breath, the cold was settling on his body, if he didn’t move he would freeze himself. 

He was reminded of his time beyond the wall, hurdling together to keep warm.  
For one moment, he found himself back to that moment with the White Walkers,  
for one moment he felt the terror as he mistook Brienne’s blue gaze for those of the undead. 

It was just for a moment but Brienne was quick, disarming him in that instance. 

Silence followed as her sword sung while his flew from his loosened grip.  
Many people became poorer that night. 

Two men became considerably richer, one being the Hound himself.  
-  
Bronn was next

Jaime glared at the cocky-sellsword as he circled Brienne. 

“Who need’s a castle? Marry you, gain a whole island.” He said with a grin. 

He bowed mockingly to her before he drew his sword, throwing it to his other hand.  
“Be interested to see what it’s like actually. Warm your bed, never fucked someone taller than myself.” He said.

Jaime was livid; he vowed to kill Bronn after the fight.

He didn’t need to. Brienne effortlessly disarmed the sellsword within seconds; he rolled onto his back in mock agony.

“Oh dear. Well guess I’ve lost.” He bounced to his feet and dusted himself off, throwing Jaime a knowing grin and disappeared into the crowd in search of some whores.  
-  
One night, Pod noticed his lady was no longer in her chambers.  
He picked up her winterfurs in panic and brought them outside. 

While searching the training grounds, he found footprints pressed into the fresh fallen snow; he followed them and found himself in the Godswood.

Ser Jaime was on his back near the pond, Lady Brienne was above him with her sword drawn.  
Jaime stared up at her silently before he gave her a slow nod.  
Brienne’s eyes widened and she said something that Pod could not hear.  
She offered her hand to Jaime but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled her down towards him.  
She fell on top of the Lannister and he laughed.  
But it wasn’t cruel.

His laughter died away and they stared at one another, his hand came to her scarred cheek and he leaned closer and kissed her. 

Pod’s jaw dropped as Brienne kissed Jaime back just as eagerly and when they pulled away they both burst into happy laughter. 

The squire turned away before Jaime could claim his Lady’s lips again.  
Because it seemed no matter who had won that fight, the outcome would remain the same. 

He was just sad that he wouldn’t have the chance to fight for his lady’s hand

Not that he had any chance against Jaime Lannister.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda bad for Pod here X)  
> But I just like him as her protector like 'I can't fight you, but i will glare at you until you back off'


End file.
